meine_wilden_toechterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Jim Egan
Jim Egan Jim Egan ist der Vater von Cate Hennessy und der Onkel von C.J Barnes. Nach dem plötzlichen Tod von Cates Mann kommt er in deren Haus , um die Familie zu unterstützen. Von Anfang an liefert er sich gesalzene Wortgefechte mit C.J. Barnes, seinem Neffe, der ebenfalls seit dem Tod von Cates Mann im Haus lebt. Da C.J. einen ziemlich lockeren und Woodstock-ähnlichen Lebenswandel hat, passt das natürlich überhaupt nicht in die Weltanschaung eines Jim Egan, der im Korea-Krieg kämpfte und sein ganzes Leben lang gearbeitet hatte. Als beide sich in dem Haus auch noch ein Zimmer teilen müssen, ist der Ärger vorprogrammiert. James Garner James Garner (gebürtig James Scott Bumgarner; * 7. April 1928 in Norman, Oklahoma; † 19. Juli 2014 in Los Angeles, Kalifornien1) war ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler. Er war Hauptdarsteller von populären Serien wie Maverick und Detektiv Rockford – Anruf genügt. Im Laufe seiner langen Karriere spielte er zudem in über 50 Filmen, darunter Gesprengte Ketten (1963), Victor/Victoria (1982), Space Cowboys (2000) und Wie ein einziger Tag (2004). Eigentlich hatte Garner ein festes Serien Engagement nach dem Flop von "First Monday" abgeschworen, doch der Tod von John Ritter und die Lücke, die er hinterliess, liessen Garner zu einem TV-Comeback überreden. Verlauf der Serie ist James Garner privat so schwer gestürzt, dass er sich seine Hüfte gebrochen hatte. Doch Garner, der ja als Stuntman anfing und in seinen Filmen und Serien zu jüngeren Zeiten immer alles selbst machte, hielt der Sturz nicht ab, trotzdem seine Rolle in der Serie weiterzuspielen. Der Sturz und die gebrochene Hüfte wurden einfach in die Story eingearbeitet und so sieht man Garner in den nächsten Monaten der Serie meistens nur im Sitzen und später humpelnd mit seinem Stock fortbewegen. Filmografie: * 1957: Von Panzern überrollt (Darby’s Rangers) * 1957: Sayonara * 1957–1962: Maverick * 1959: Geheimkommando (Up Periscope) * 1960: Cash McCall * 1961: Infam (The Children’s Hour) * 1962: Sexy! (Boys’ Night Out) * 1963: Was diese Frau so alles treibt (The Thrill of it All) * 1963: Gesprengte Ketten (The Great Escape) * 1963: Eine zuviel im Bett (Move over, Darling) * 1963: Getrennte Betten (The Wheeler Dealers) * 1964: Nur für Offiziere (The Americanization of Emily) * 1965: 36 Stunden (36 Hours) * 1965: Duell in Diablo (Duel at Diablo) * 1966: Willkommen, Mister B. (A Man Could Get Killed) * 1966: Gesicht ohne Namen (Mister Buddwing) * 1966: Grand Prix (Grand Prix) – Regie: John Frankenheimer * 1967: Die fünf Geächteten (Hour of the Gun) – Regie: John Sturges * 1968: Auch ein Sheriff braucht mal Hilfe (Support Your Local Sheriff) * 1969: Der Dritte im Hinterhalt (Marlowe) * 1970: Der Einsame aus dem Westen (Sledge) * 1970: Latigo (Support Your Local Gunfighter) * 1972: Die Spur der schwarzen Bestie (They Only Kill Their Masters) * 1971: Zwei Galgenvögel (The Skin Game) * 1973: Ein Kamel im wilden Westen (One Little Indian) * 1974: Südsee-Cowboy (The Castaway Cowboy) * 1974–1980: Detektiv Rockford – Anruf genügt (The Rockford Files) * 1980: Der Gesundheits - Kongress (Health) - Regie: Robert Altman * 1981–1982: Bret Maverick (18 Folgen) * 1982: Victor/Victoria (Victor/Victoria) – Regie: Blake Edwards * 1984: Der Tank (Tank) * 1985: Die zweite Wahl – Eine Romanze (Murphy’s Romance) * 1988: Sunset – Dämmerung in Hollywood (Sunset) – Regie: Blake Edwards * 1990: Decoration Day * 1992: Ein ehrenwerter Gentleman (The Distinguished Gentleman) * 1993: Feuer am Himmel (Fire in the Sky) * 1994: Maverick – Den Colt am Gürtel, ein As im Ärmel (Maverick) * 1994: Chicago Hope – Endstation Hoffnung (Chicago Hope, 4 Folgen) * 1994–1997: Detektiv Rockford - Die Filme * 1996: Ein Präsident für alle Fälle (My Fellow Americans) * 1997: Dead Silence – Flammen in der Stille (Dead Silence) * 1998: Im Zwielicht (Twilight) * 1999: Zauber einer Winternacht (One Special Night) – Regie: Roger Young * 2000: Space Cowboys (Space Cowboys) * 2000: Gnadenloses Duell (The Last Debate) * 2001: Atlantis – Das Geheimnis der verlorenen Stadt (Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Stimme) * 2002: Die göttlichen Geheimnisse der Ya-Ya-Schwestern (Divine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood) * 2003–2005: Meine wilden Töchter (8 Simple Rules for Dating My Teenage Daughter, 45 Folgen) * 2004: Wie ein einziger Tag (The Notebook) * 2006: Das ultimative Geschenk (The Ultimate Gift) * 2007: Battle for Terra (Stimme) * 2010: Superman Shazam – The Return Of Black Adam (Stimme)